Diana Meets Rudolph
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Title says it all. Rated M due to nudity and language. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas is almost here, and Diana and her friends are going to set up the Christmas tree. They don't want to have Christmas without the Christmas tree as a matter of fact. They will remember what to put on the tree of course. Christmas Day will be on December 25. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will set up the Christmas tree.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, Christmas is about to time"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We need to set up the Christmas tree"

"I have my friends with me, mom" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "Here they come now"

"Hi, ma'am" said Sue.

"Hi, you two" said Mrs. Evans. "I'm glad you came over to my house today"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Nancy. "We just needed to come here for help"

"I need some help with our Christmas tree" said Mrs. Evans.

"We can help you do that, mom" said Diana.

"Thanks, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "I got you some decorations to put them on the tree"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "Let me take out the ornaments"

She brought out the box of ornaments.

"What should we do with them, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to put the ornaments on to the Christmas tree" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

They put the ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Good work, girls" said Diana.

"What should we do now?" Sue asked.

"We can put the star on top of the tree" said Diana.

"I can do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Here is the star, Nancy" said Diana.

She gave the start to her and she put it on top.

"There we go" said Nancy. "That looks like a Christmas tree"

"I hope Rudolph and Hermey will see it" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "Here comes your mom"

She saw that the Christmas tree has been decorated. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. Christmas is about a few days away as a matter of fact. They worked hard on the Christmas tree of course. The girls are going to do good at school today. They will be doing their assignments until school is done for winter break. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are back at school"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on setting up the Christmas tree"

"It was a lot of work, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "But we did good"

"Alright, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you enjoy your Thanksgiving break?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's wonderful, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Christmas is about to come"

"We know, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Do as best as you can, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"You're welcome" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignment, girls" said Diana. "Hopefully we can get a good grade"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Diana's Shower

Diana is now getting ready to take a shower. She will be enjoying her shower as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She will wash all of her body parts including her vagina as well as her hair. She will use the body wash and a shampoo for her hair. Let's hope that Diana will have a good shower.

"Time to take a shower" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes including her underwear and went to the shower.

"Make sure that you wash yourself, sis" said Jean.

"I sure will, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at washing myself"

"Alright, sis" said Jean.

"Is Diana in the bathroom?" Daniel asked.

"She sure is, Daniel" said Jean. "You can use it when she is done"

"Okay, Jean" said Daniel. "I am waiting for her to come out"

Diana began washing herself with a body including her vagina.

"I can see my boobs and my pussy" said Diana. "I also have a pubic hair as well"

She brought the shampoo and began washing her hair.

"Good shower for her, Jean" said Daniel.

"She will be done soon" said Jean.

"I hope so, Jean" said Daniel. "I want to go brush my teeth"

They saw Diana came out in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"How was your shower, sis?" Daniel asked.

"It was good, Daniel" said Diana. "You can use the bathroom now"

"Thanks, sis" said Daniel.

He went to the bathroom and start brushing his teeth.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth good" said Jean.

"I sure will, Jean" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom and spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Daniel. "We brush our teeth everyday"

"Exactly, Daniel" said Diana. "Time for bed now"

Diana and her siblings went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Jean.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Grocery Shopping

Diana is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to grocery shopping as a matter of fact. She will need to buy stuff for Christmas of course. Let's hope that Diana will go grocery shopping with her mom.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We will right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, sis" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What is mom making for breakfast today?" Daniel asked.

"She is making pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

They start eating pancakes until they ate them.

"Good pancakes, Di" said Jean.

"I am glad you like them, you two" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to go.

"Come on, you three" said Mrs. Evans. "We don't want to be late"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

At the grocery store, they went inside and brought out the shopping cart.

"We need the items for Christmas" said Mrs. Evans.

"Exactly, mom" said Diana. "Christmas is about a few days away"

They went to the deli and saw the ham went on sale.

"Di, the ham is on sale right now" said Mrs. Evans.

"That looks like a good choice for our Christmas dinner" said Diana.

She brought out the ham and put them in the shopping cart.

"We need to get the rest now" said Mrs. Evans.

They continued to get more groceries until they went to the cashier.

"Good shopping, mom" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Just what we need for Christmas"

They paid the groceries and exit the store.

"Let's go home now, mom" said Diana.

They went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Writing a Letter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to write a letter to Santa Claus. They will send the letters to the post office as a matter of fact. Their friends are also writing letter to Santa of course. Santa Claus lives at the north pole. It will be a few days for the letters to arrive. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will write a letter to Santa.

"Do we have anything to write a letter to Santa?" Sue asked.

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently on the nice list"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "We are good all year"

"I wonder what we can write to Santa" said Sue.

"You can write your own words, girls" said Diana. "I have a pen and a paper with me"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "That's nice of you"

"You're welcome, girls" said Diana. "Let's write a letter to Santa"

Diana and her friends began writing a letter to Santa Claus.

"Dear Santa, I hope you'll pass our house to give presents" said Diana.

"That's a good one, Di" said Sue. "Keep writing it"

"Start writing yours, Sue" said Diana.

Sue began writing her letter to Santa.

"Dear, Santa, I hope that you'll come over to my house" said Sue.

"You can write yours, Nancy" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Nancy.

She began writing a letter to Santa.

"Dear, Santa, my mom will make you cookies" said Nancy.

"Good writing, girls" said Diana. "We will finish soon"

Later, Diana and her friends finished writing a letter.

"All done, girls" said Diana. "Let's send it now"

They went to the post office.

"Everyone is sending a letter to Santa" said Diana.

"I see it, Di" said Sue. "We will send ours in a bit"

The girls send their letter to Santa in a mailbox.

"It will be a while to get to the North Pole" said Diana.

"I am sure Santa will read it" said Sue. "Let's go home now"

Diana and her friends went back home from the post office. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Christmas Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going Christmas shopping as a matter of fact. They will go to the mall of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to Christmas shopping at the mall.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends went downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Nancy asked.

"Mom made waffles today" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's go ahead and eat" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the mall for Christmas shopping"

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside and began Christmas shopping.

"I wonder what we can buy" said Diana. "I can a book for my sister"

"Me too, Di" said Sue. "There is a bookstore there"

They went to the bookstore to buy books.

"What do you think about the bible book?" Nancy asked.

"I think Brianna will like that book" said Diana.

"You think so, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, Nancy" said Diana. "I brought mine for my sister"

They went to pay the book that they got.

"Now which store, Di?" Sue asked.

"There is a toy store" said Diana. "Let's go in"

They went to the toy store.

"What can I buy for my sister?" Sue asked.

"You can buy her a princess doll" said Diana.

"Great idea, Di" said Sue.

She got the princess doll and the girls brought a lot of presents for their friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They have gone to Christmas shopping yesterday as a matter of fact. They will be doing a pop quiz of course. They will try to do all the questions during the quiz. They won't be skipping questions by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are ready for our pop quiz"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on our quiz"

"We brought a lot of presents for Christmas shopping" said Nancy.

"We know" said Diana. "We better get our class now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "I can see our teacher now"

They saw their teacher arrived at class.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Do as best as you can students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish your pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on it"

"I will grade them soon" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"You're welcome, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Going to the North Pole

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to the North Pole as a matter of fact. The North Pole is located in the middle of the Arctic Ocean of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the North Pole.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles today, girls" said Diana.

"That is a good one, Di" said Sue. "Let's eat"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are at the airport waiting for their flight to the North Pole.

"We will go to the North Pole soon" said Sue.

They saw the jet arrives and Diana and her friends went inside.

"The jet looks warm inside" said Nancy.

"The pilot is giving us hot chocolate" said Diana.

"He sure did, Di" said Sue. "It cold outside today"

The jet now departs from the airport.

"Here comes our blanket now" said Sue.

They saw the pilot gave the girls a blanket.

"We can go to sleep before we arrived at the North Pole" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends have arrived at the North Pole.

"Girls, we are at the North Pole now" said Diana.

"Thank you taking us, sir" said Sue.

"No problem, you three" said the pilot. "See you later"

Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes and got off the jet as they will explore the North Pole. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Arriving at the North Pole

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still falling asleep on the plane. They will be arriving to the North Pole as a matter of fact. It was a long flight for Diana and her friends of course. They will wake up when they saw the North Pole. They will put on their winter clothes when they get off. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be arriving to the North Pole.

"Are you girls still asleep?" Diana asked.

"I am, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I am still asleep as well" said Diana. "In fact, we will be getting to the North Pole soon"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana wakes up and she sees the North Pole.

"Wake up, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are at the North Pole" said Diana. "We should put on our seatbelts"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends put on their seatbelts.

"Good thing that we saw the seatbelt sign" said Diana.

"It usually turns on when it's time for us to buckle up" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be arriving to the North Pole soon"

The jet arrives at the North Pole.

"We are here now, girls" said the pilot. "The North Pole"

"It's going to be cold outside" said Diana.

"It sure will, ma'am" said the pilot. "Thank you for flying with us today"

"No problem, sir" said Diana. "See you later"

Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes when they got off the jet.

"It is cold outside, Di" said Sue.

"I see a lot of snow here" said Diana. "Here comes Santa now"

"Welcome to the North Pole, you three" said Santa Claus.

"Hi, Santa" said Diana. "Thank you for inviting to come to the North Pole"

"You're welcome, ma'am" said Santa. "Hop on to my sleigh as I will put your luggage in there"

"Alright, Santa" said Diana. "Let's go, girls"

"Are we going with Santa?" Sue asked.

"Yes, we are, girls" said Diana.

Diana and her friends got on the sleigh with Santa and departs. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Santa's Workshop

Diana, Sue and Nancy have arrived at the North Pole. They will go to Santa's workshop as a matter of fact. The workshop has the elves and Mrs. Claus of course. Diana and her friends will be meeting them when they get to the workshop. They have never met the elves. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet the elves and Mrs. Claus.

"Thank you for picking us up, Santa" said Diana.

"No problem, ma'am" said Santa. "Are you three on my nice list?"

"We sure are, sir" said Diana. "In fact, we did good all year"

"That's great, you three" said Santa. "We will be arriving to my workshop shortly"

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

Later, Santa and the girls arrives at the workshop and got off the sleigh.

"Welcome to my workshop, you three" said Santa.

"That place looks big, Santa" said Sue.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Santa. "Come inside"

They went inside his workshop and saw a lot of elves making toys.

"Wow, Di" said Nancy. "That's a lot of elves"

"They are making toys right now" said Diana. "They will chat with us in a minute"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "I have never seen these elves before"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana.

They saw one of the elves looking at them.

"Hello, you three" said one of the elves. "I didn't see you there"

"That's okay" said Diana. "We just came"

"What are you three doing here?" One of the elves asked.

"We are here to see the elves and Mrs. Claus" said Sue.

"Here comes Mrs. Claus now, you three" said one of the elves.

"Hello, you three" said Mrs. Claus.

"Hi, Mrs. Claus" said the girls. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to see you too" said Mrs. Claus. "I brought some fresh cookies with me"

Diana and her friends got the cookies and they ate them.

"Are they chocolate chip?" Diana asked.

"They sure are, girls" said Mrs. Claus. "I hope you'll like them"

Diana and her friends did like her cookies. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Rudolph

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Santa's workshop. They will meet the reindeers including Rudolph as a matter of fact. They have already eaten the cookies that Mrs. Claus made of course. She made chocolate chip cookies in the oven by the way. The girls have yet to meet Rudolph. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet the reindeers.

"Thank you for making cookies for us" said Diana.

"No problem, girls" said Mrs. Claus. "I hope you like them"

"We did like them, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, they are delicious"

"Santa will be here soon" said Mrs. Claus.

"He took us to the workshop" said Sue. "It's nice to come over here"

"We have met the elves and Mrs. Claus" said Nancy.

"We sure did, Nancy" said Diana. "We have yet to see the reindeers"

"Does that include Rudolph?" Nancy asked.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Who is Rudolph, Di?" Sue asked.

"He is a red-nosed reindeer" said Diana.

"I'm not sure if he has that song" said Sue.

"He does, girls" said Diana. "We have heard that song a lot of times"

"I hope we will get to meet him" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

They saw Santa and his reindeers arriving at his workshop.

"Girls, Santa is here" said Diana.

"Let's go meet the reindeers" said Sue.

Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes and went outside.

"How did you girls like my workshop?" Santa asked.

"It was good, Santa" said Diana. "I like coming over here"

"I would like to meet my reindeers" said Santa.

"Who is that with the red nose?" Diana asked.

"That is Rudolph, girls" said Santa. "He is a red-nosed reindeer"

"Hi, you three" said Rudolph.

"Hi, Rudolph" said Diana. "It is nice to see you here"

"Thanks" said Rudolph.

"I'm Diana" said Diana. "And these are my friends, Sue and Nancy"

"Nice to meet you, Rudolph" said Sue.

"It's nice to meet you too" said Rudolph.

Diana and her friends have met Rudolph and the reindeers. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Holiday Feast

Diana, Sue and Nancy have been invited to have dinner with Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and the elves. They have never had dinner with them as a matter of fact. This will be the first time with them of course. It will be a holiday feast by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having dinner with Santa Claus.

"It's nice to see Rudolph, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "I like him"

"Same here" said Diana. "In fact, we can see him again soon"

"Girls, will you come for our holiday feast with us?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana. "We never had dinner with you"

"This will be your first time, girls" said Santa.

"Thanks, Santa" said Diana.

"No problem, you three" said Santa. "I also invited the elves to come over"

"That's great, Santa" said Diana. "I hope they showed up"

"Did Santa invited us to come over for dinner?" One of the elves asked.

"He sure does" said Diana. "They will let us know when it's time"

"Alright, ma'am" said one of the elves. "I am smelling something"

"Same here" said Nancy. "Looks like the holiday feast is starting"

Diana and her friends went to the dining hall and took their seats.

"Thank you for all coming over for our holiday feast" said Santa. "Now, let us all eat"

Mrs. Claus puts the ham on the table and cuts a slice of it.

"I hope you will like our ham, girls" said Mrs. Claus.

They start eating dinner.

"That ham looks delicious" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "It's unfortunate that Hermey didn't show up"

"He is too busy doing dentist" said one of the elves. "He didn't want to go with us"

"That wasn't good" said Diana. "His boss would be upset at him"

"Good holiday feast for us" said Nancy. "I like her ham"

"Same here" said Diana. "It was delicious"

Diana and her friends have finished eating the ham and they enjoyed their holiday feast. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. More Christmas Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going Christmas shopping as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the North Pole of course. Let's hope Diana and her friends will be going Christmas shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast today?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes today" said Diana.

"I like eating pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going Christmas shopping" said Diana.

"Where at?" Nancy asked.

"At the mall, girls" said Diana.

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That's a lot of people in here, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Let's start shopping"

"Where do we go first, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the clothing store" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the clothing store.

"What can we buy from here?" Sue asked.

"We can buy a new dress for Brianna" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

They got the dress and went to the cashier.

"I got a new shirt for Brandi" said Nancy.

"Pants for her sister" said Sue.

They got out their money and pay with them.

"Thank you for shopping with us.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to a math test. They have studying for the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. They would fail the test if they do. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on our math test"

"We have been studying hard for our test" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We should always study before our test"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"  
"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math tests with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they began doing them.

"Start working on our math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends finished their math test and turned them in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We should rest for a bit"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. New Bakery Opens

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going a new bakery as a matter of fact. The new bakery was recently opened of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to a new bakery.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Waffles for breakfast today"

"That is delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"Waffles is what we are having, girls" said Diana.

"I like having for waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a new bakery" said Diana. "It opened recently"

At the new bakery, Diana and her friends went inside.

"That looks new, Di" said Sue. "When did it opened?"

"It opened a couple of days ago" said Diana.

"Let's go ahead and see what we can find" said Sue.

"Great idea, Sue" said Diana.

The girls start walking around and they saw some doughnuts.

"They are serving doughnuts here" said Diana.

"Can we get some?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana.

She got three doughnuts and put them in the bag.

"What else, Di?" Sue asked.

"There's some cookies, Sue" said Diana. "I will get some"

She got three cookies and put them in the bag.

"We can pay, Di" said Sue.

They went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Thank you for coming to the bakery" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the bakery. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Christmas Shopping Online

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go Christmas shopping online. They have done Christmas shopping at the mall as a matter of fact. They have never done Christmas shopping online of course. They will remember what to buy online. They will buy Christmas presents for their friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go Christmas shopping online.

"Great day at school today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We should always work on our assignments"

"We won't fail our assignments" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We will be going home soon"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

They heard the bell rang and it's time for them to go home.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you tomorrow"

The students are now exiting the school building.

"Another day at school is in the books now" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "Time to go home now"

Diana and her friends went home from school.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Evans. "I have a gift card with me"

"What is that for, mom?" Diana asked.

"It's for Christmas shopping online" said Mrs. Evans.

"I get it now, mom" said Diana.

"Now you remember" said Mrs. Evans. "Good sites only"

"Are dark web sites bad?" Diana asked.

"It sure is, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Let's go shopping"

Diana went to the computer and enters the site.

"What can we buy, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about a bible book" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue. "Our friends can read it"

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana.

She orders the bible book.

"The bible is ordered now" said Diana.

"I hope our friends will like it" said Sue.

Diana will give the bible book to her friends as a Christmas present. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "French toast for breakfast today"

"It smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"Okay, we'll be there" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good day at the park for us" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, Sue" said Diana. "There is a playground"

"We can bring our siblings there" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "They can have fun"

Diana and her friends went to take their siblings to the playground.

"Thank you bringing us to the playground, sis" said Jean.

"No problem" said Diana. "Come on, girls"

Diana and her friends went to the bench to sit.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We don't to see any kids doing bad things"

She saw her sister going down the slide.

"How was the slide?" Diana asked.

"It was good, sis" said Jean.

"That's great" said Diana.

The girls are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Dark Web User

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They will be going home soon as a matter of fact. They have worked a lot of their assignments of course. They will keep an eye on someone using the dark web. It is not safe to go to that site. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on something using the dark web.

"Great day at school for us, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We also worked hard our assignments"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a lot of good grades"

"We have never failed our assignments" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be going home soon"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Later, they heard the bell rang and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "Time to go home now"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

At home, Diana and her friends saw a local bad girl using a dark web.

"She is using a dark web" said Sue.

"She can't use that" said Diana. "I better tell mom"

She went to talk to her mom.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Evans asked.

She saw a bad girl using the dark web.

"Get off that site" said Mrs. Evans.

"Why, ma'am?" A bad girl asked.

"Because dark web is not safe" said Mrs. Evans.

"I can go there whatever I want" said a bad girl.

They saw her mom came and sees her using it.

"Young lady, you are not to supposed to use dark web" said her mom.

She took her daughter away.

"Is she gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"She sure did, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to see her again"

"Me either" said Sue.

Diana and her friends closed the dark web from their computer. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Bad Girl Arrested

A local bad girl is now at home with her mom. She was using a dark web as a matter of fact. She will never use that website again of course. She will be staying in her mom until her mom says so. The police will arrest her and take her to juvie. Let's hope that a local bad girl will be going to juvie.

"We are home now, young lady" said her mom. "You are grounded for a week"

"Why, mom?" A bad girl asked.

"Because you were using the dark web" said her mom. "In fact, no desserts for you"

"I like having desserts" said a bad girl.

"You are not having one this week" said her mom. "Go to your room"

She took her daughter to her room and locks the door.

"Now stay in your room until I tell you to" said her mom.

"What is going on here, mom?" Her brother asked.

"I grounded your sister for a week" said her mom.

"How come?" Her brother asked.

"Because she was using a dark web" said her mom. "She will not have desserts for a week"

"But I still can, mom" said her brother.

"Exactly" said her mom.

They saw the police came.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen your daughter?" The police asked.

"She is at her room" said her mom.

He went there and arrested that bad girl.

"Why did you arrest me?" A bad girl asked.

"Because you were using the dark web" said the police.

"Thank you for arresting my daughter" said her mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the police.

He took that bad girl away.

"Is she gone now, mom?" Her brother asked.

"She sure did" said her mom. "I don't want to see her again"

"Me either, mom" said her brother.

In juvie, the police took a bad girl to her cell.

"Now you stay here in your cell, ma'am" said the police.

"I don't want to be here" said a bad girl.

The police ignored her as he left. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Dark Web Crackdown

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush. The dark web crackdown will be announced as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends didn't go to that site of course. Let's hope that the dark web will have a crackdown.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be down there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends saw a breaking news on TV.

"What's going on here, Di?" Sue asked.

"Let's see what's happening" said Diana.

"Today, the dark web is having a crackdown" said the anchorman.

"What is a crackdown?" Sue asked.

"That means raids, Sue" said Diana.

"Now I know what raids is" said Sue.

"The dark web is owned by the criminals" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue.

They saw the police arresting some of the criminals.

"They are arresting the dark web owners" said Sue.

"They sure are" said Diana. "We also don't use coins"

"We know that, Di" said Sue. "The dark web also has drug raids as well"

"Good thing that we didn't go there for Christmas shopping" said Diana.

They saw the police took the criminals to jail.

"They are gone now" said Sue.

"I saw some of the criminals are having seizures" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said Sue.

"It can't be, Sue" said Diana. "Hopefully the dark web will be gone soon"

They saw the police arrest more criminals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do an English test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They have been studying hard before their English test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an English test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studying it for the test"

"We know, Di" said Nancy. "We will always study with our test"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher came to class.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the English test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the English test with me"

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on them.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We have been working hard on our test"

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, students" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We should rest for a bit"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Another Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the pop quiz today. They did a good job on their last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They are going to do another pop quiz of course. They already remember what to do during the quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We did a good job on our English test"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on our test"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "We study it very hard"

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "We will study before we take our test"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and start working on them.

"Start doing the pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats, you three"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. More Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the mall as a matter of fact. They will have Christmas shopping there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go Christmas shopping at the mall.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like eating pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the mall" said Diana.

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That's a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We can start shopping"

"Which store can we go, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about the book store" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the book store.

"What can buy from the book store?" Nancy asked.

"How about a bible book for Lana and Brianna" said Diana.

"That's a good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana got the bible book for her friends.

"I got a book for my siblings" said Sue. "It is a book for kids"

Diana and her friends went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends are leaving the book store as they continue shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Christmas Dinner Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the grocery store as a matter of fact. They will be shopping for Christmas dinner of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the grocery store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Pancakes for breakfast"

"That is good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends went downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like eating pancakes, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's go ahead and eat, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the grocery store today, girls" said Diana.

At the grocery store, Diana and her friends went inside, and her mom brought the shopping cart.

"What can we buy first?" Sue asked.

"There is the ham that is going on sale right now" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the deli and brought the deli and put them in the shopping cart.

"The ham is now off the list" said Diana. "What else do we need?"

"There's Christmas pudding and Christmas cake, Di" said Sue.

"We can get that, girls" said Diana.

They went to buy the rest and they to the cashier to pay.

"Good shopping today" said Diana. "Just what we need for Christmas dinner"

The cashier puts the groceries in the bag and put them in the shopping cart.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Coffee Shop

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the coffee shop as a matter of fact. They have never been there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the coffee shop.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like eating French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the coffee shop" said Diana.

At the coffee shop, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "It is also cold outside today"

They saw the hot chocolate on the menu.

"They're serving hot chocolate, girls" said Diana.

"I didn't know they have one" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "Let's go tell them"

They went to the table and took their seats.

"What can I help you today?" The waiter asked.

"We want three hot chocolate, sir" said Diana.

"Coming right up" said the waiter.

"I hope we can have one" said Diana.

"I hope so too" said Sue. "It is the best choice to go"

"This is our first visit to the coffee shop" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy.

They saw their hot chocolate came and they drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be downstairs, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like eating waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends walks around.

"It is cold outside today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I will bring our siblings to the playground"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends took their siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We are going to watch our siblings" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

"Be careful, Jean" said Diana.

"I sure will" said Jean.

She went down the slide and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "Great day at the park"

"It sure is, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Christmas Party

Diana and her siblings have decorated the living room in time for the Christmas party. Her friends are invited to come over as a matter of fact. They have yet to see Hermey of course. Hermey is an elf who wants to be a dentist. The Christmas party will be a good one this year. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the Christmas party.

"That was a lot of work today, sis" said Jean.

"It sure was, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, I invited my friends to come over for the Christmas party"

"That's nice of you, Di" said Daniel.

They saw their mom making Christmas cookies.

"Mom is making Christmas cookies, you two" said Diana.

"Can we help her, Di?" Jean asked.

"Sure, we can" said Diana. "Let's hope help her"

Diana and her friends went to the kitchen and help her mom.

"Thank you for helping me, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

"No problem, mom" said Diana. "The cookies will be ready by the time the Christmas party starts"

Diana saw her friends came over.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "I'm glad you come over"

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "I see more of our friends"

"Hi, you three" said Brandi. "Thank you for inviting us"

"No problem, Brandi" said Diana.

Later, the Christmas party has begun.

"I like the Christmas party, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana.

They heard the doorbell rang.

"Can you get the doorbell, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She opens the door and it is Hermey the elf.

"Hermey is here" said Diana. "I didn't know you were here"

"I decided to come over for the party" said Hermey.

"That is nice of you" said Diana.

They saw her mom brought the Christmas cookies.

"It's for each of you" said Mrs. Evans. "They all have Christmas shapes"

Diana and her friends grabbed the Christmas cookies and ate them.

"That was delicious" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great Christmas party. There may be a last chapter of this long story. See what happens next.


	28. Last Chapter

The Christmas party is over, and Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to bed. They had a great day at the party as a matter of fact. They will be getting presents from Santa of course. Their friends went home before Santa comes to their house. Diana and her friends were being good this year and they are on the nice list from Santa. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get presents from Santa.

"Good party, Di" said Sue. "All of our friends went home"

"They sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are being good this year"

"We are on Santa's nice list" said Nancy.

"Same for Jean and Daniel" said Diana.

"I already left a Christmas cookie for Santa" said Mrs. Evans.

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "Time to brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana. "Good night"

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Later, Diana and her friends are asleep, and Santa came to Diana's house and went inside the chimney.

"Hermey, where have you been?" Santa asked.

"I was at the party" said Hermey. "Who's in our list?"

"We have Diana, Sue and Nancy" said Santa.

"I will put the presents under the tree" said Hermey.

"Good idea, Hermey" said Santa. "Rudolph is waiting"

Hermey puts the presents under the Christmas tree.

"We better get going now" said Santa. "We better go to her friend's house"

It is now Christmas day and Diana and her friends wakes up in bed.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "It's Christmas day"

"We better go downstairs" said Diana.

They went downstairs and saw the Christmas presents.

"Merry Christmas, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana.

"Open your presents from Santa" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends opened their presents from Santa and got a bible book, a gift card and a new video game. They had a great Christmas this year. I hope you will enjoy this Christmas story. The end.


End file.
